H4rry P0tt3r 'n the l33t adventure
by Actumen
Summary: Piro must avenge his parents death, and remain l33t in the process. will he be able to do so? (note: harry potter is not mentioned here)


Before note: All Megatokyo characters are copy write Megatokyo and it's creators, yadda yadda blah blah blah. You get what we mean. basically the Megatokyo characters were our creation so don't think were taking credit for them…(and please don't sue us)  
  
H4rry p0tt3r  
  
Chapter one: Relax, we understand j00  
  
Well, first off, let us introduce the characters.  
  
Largodore, a cross between Largo and Dumbledore (or however the heck it's spelled, as you will soon see I'm not a great fan of Harry potter… only mutilating it.)  
  
Piro Potter, a cross between Piro and Harry of course. He's surrounded by girls in Japanese school uniforms…  
  
Pingione, a cross between Ping and Hermione.  
  
RENT-A-ZILLA, he only appears a few times but he's Ron in a sense.  
  
Junpei the l33t ninj4, the sidekick of largodore, we haven't really found someone for him to replace  
  
Mihomort, a female version of Voldemort  
  
G124==3, the l33t-speakin' giraffe… if you translate what he says and put it in your review ill give you a cookie!  
  
Other miscellaneous characters that I'm going to make up as I go that I'm not thinking of right now, self explanatory.  
  
(I'm sorry for misspellings in names like Largodore and Mihomort, the spellchecker doesn't pick it up…)  
(dun dun duuuuuuuuun! TO THE STORY!)  
  
It was a cold winter day in Tokyo. Piro Potter was but a wee lad when a mysterious person appeared at his door. It was the infamous female wizard, Mihomort, She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-For-The-Sake-Of-Unoriginality (A.K.A. Swomanbonatsou…. Which is a name that will not be used anywhere in the story). Mihomort knocked on the door politely. "It's the 3v1l wizard Mihomort. Come out with your hands in the air if you want to live!!!"  
  
Obviously Piro's parents, L33ter and L33tette, cowered with ph34r and decided they should flee. But it was too late, the 3v1l wizard Mihomort had blasted down their door and caught them in Piro's room. L33ter and L33tette tried to defend their son, L33tette used "3xp3ll j00r 4rmus!" but it failed against so powerful a wizard as Mihomort. Mihomort struck her down with a single "4v4c4d0 k1ll j00." L33ter used "w00t 1m b3tt3r th4n j00!" Which also failed.  
  
As Mihomort attempted to use "4v4c4d0 k1ll j00" on Piro, some strange l33t p0w3r derifkcab (that's backfired backwards, kids!) the spell. Mihomort was cursed with a bad case of ribbons in her now purple hair. Piro was cursed with a pair of bad glasses and weird white hair. For ph34r being seen by other people, Mihomort fled, weeping over her mutilated hair. But, alas, let us move to the future.  
  
15 years later Piro was living with his unl33t first cousins twice removed, George and Martha (no, not the hippos you fool!). They were mean, nasty, and not l33t, they treated Piro like dirt. Piro did his best to try and get along, but everything seemed to make his first cousins twice removed angry. Then there was his nephew, Studley. Of course Studley wasn't studley at all, he would have been better named Mudley.  
It was a cold afternoon, and it was also Studley's un-birthday (Of course, every un-birthday of Studleys, the family celebrated, and on real birthdays they celebrated even more) and Studley decided he wanted to go to Kiddy-Land. Piro was given the option to either go with, or scrub down Mr. Smittles, the cat. Piro, of course, decided to accompany them. Then everyone walked out to the car, sat down, and started making "vroom-vroom!" noises.  
After about an hour of his 'family' vroom-vroom!-ing , piro reminded them that just because they were making the noises didn't mean the car was running. George snapped at him, "Boy! If I want this car running I'll tell you to do it!" And of course, he did.  
After Piro started the car Martha hooked a bungee cable around him and tied him to the back of the car…again, and they were on their way to Kiddy land… 


End file.
